Percico Songs
by Phandom-Pheels
Summary: A muti-Chapter song fic about Percico
1. Chapter 1

_It started out with a kiss_

 _How did it end up like this?_

 _It was only a kiss_

 _It was only a kiss_

* * *

Percy was at Nico's cabin. He had been spending a lot of time there since the war. He knew the boy's past crush, was at best an awkward conversation. So they didn't talk about. Percy enjoyed Nico's company. He didn't know why but if he was going to be honest with himself, he enjoyed spending time with Nico more than spending time with Jason, or Leo or even Annabeth bad boyfriend, he knows.

Nico is laughing. Percy is saying something and once again Nico's laughing.

Percy suggest they go for a swim. Nico smiles and nods. He lied. He told Percy he was over him. He told him it was childish crush. He lied, big time. The more time He spends with Percy the more he falls in love. He's a bad friend, he knows.

 **Nico's POV**

"Hey Nico, let's go swimming, come it'll be fun"

Percy looks at me with those alluring pools of green.

"Ok, let's go"

He smiles brightly and cheers.

"Ok go inside and get changed, i'll wait for you, and then, when you're done i'll go change and we can head to the beach."

I nod and go inside my cabin. I really should put some brighter colors in here. Maybe gray?

I grab my swimming trunks and a tee-shirt.

I change quickly.

My bathing suit is black with tiny gray skulls and my tee-shirt is black with a blue swirly design on it.I put my shoes back on and {along with grabbing a towel} head outside.

We walk to his cabin silence. When get there he flashes me a bright smile and walks in his cabin. I sit on the steps of his cabin and wait.

A few minutes later Jason comes walking up and says "Whatcha doing waiting out here?"

"He's changing, We're going to the beach"

As soon as i'm done with my sentence Percy Walks out. "Hey Jay" He says closing the door behind him.

Jason smiles and waves to him.

Percy walks down the steps and I get up behind him. Percy ask Jason, "Hey Jason, wanna come swimming us."

I glare at Jason and he laughs. "I would but i don't think i'm wanted."

I soften my glare as Percy turns around. He laughs too and i blush.

Jason walks away and waves bye.

Percy walks next and bends down. He whispers in my ear " That was mean, telling him he couldn't come" i hear him chuckle and I push so he's not so close. "I didn't say anything"

Percy mumbles something, but before i can ask he says "race you to the beach" and takes off.

As soon as he can't see me, I reach towards the nearest shadow and shadow-travel to the beach. I sit on the dock and wait for him.

In about a minute he comes into view. I flash him a cocky grin and say " Took you long enough".

He walks over to me and sits down close to me. Like really close, like he's almost on top of me. I'm to busy trying to get my breathing under control that i don't notice what he's doing.

All of a sudden i'm by the cold, the wet, and the blue.

I come up for air, after being pushed and " What the heck Percy!?"

He laughs and jumps in, tackling me as well. I try to push him away but he holds on tight.

"Let me go Perseus" He puts an air bubble around us and lets me go. The bubble sinks underwater some. He cocks his head to the side, and he looks like a wounded puppy.

"Did i do something to you? I just wanted to be your friend Nico." He walks/ Floats closer to me and all of a sudden I realize just how small this bubble is. He stops when he's right in front of me. " I'm sorry, Nico, I didn't mean-"

And that's when i did it. I leaned forward and kiss him. It wasn't long but it was pure bliss for those few seconds. Then i backed away. The realization of what i did crashed down on me and i hurriedly shadow traveled away before he could say anything. What did I do? He has a girlfriend. One that he's happy with. What is wrong with me?

He's gonna hate me.

I wait a little bit before Iris messaging Jason.

When i do he's on his bed reading. _Is that HARRY POTTER?_ Not the point.

"Jason," He jumps and looks around before he sees me "I messed up, really bad, I need help"

He sits up and closes his book. "What happened?"

I sigh and run a hand through my hair "i-i kissed, and he hates me Jay! I know he does."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you"

I look at him glaring "Than you don't know anything" and swipe my hand through the mist.


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY i'm apollogizing now for the ending. I have no idea where it cam from. Dont't hate me please *Hides in a courner***

 _You know I'm not one to break promises I don't want to hurt you but I need to breathe. At the end of it all you're still my best friend, But there's something inside that I need to release. Which way is right, which way is wrong? How do I say that I need to move on? You know we headed separate ways. And it feels like I am just too close to love you. There's nothing I can really say. I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more_

* * *

 _Percy was in love in love with Annabeth. He really was. But not so but not so much anymore._

 _And after that kiss with Nico, he knew that he didn't just stop being in love with her. He started to fall for the ghost king. They need to break-up, but She's still his best friend, at least he hopes so._

 _Annabeth had always been in love with Percy. Ever since he came to camp. Lately though she hasn't felt those feelings anymore. She loves Percy, but not like that. He is still her best friend, at least she hopes so._

 **Percy's Pov**

I sat in the water after that kiss. That beautiful, wonderful, amazing kiss.

Though I thought Nico cut it short. Immediately after that thought I feel guilty. I have a girlfriend, a girlfriend that.. I don't really love like that anymore. I sink to the bottom of the ocean and puts my head in his knees. I think and then, I know what I have to do.

I swim to the top and automatically dries myself off. I runs to the Athena cabin and knocks. Annabeth answers and leans forward to kiss me. I step back and say "Um, Annabeth can I talk to you?"

She nods and lets me in. I sit on the bed and Annabeth sits down across from me. I can feel the tension in the air. I sigh, "Annabeth, I love you, but lately it hasn't been the same, I mean you're still my best friend, but I don't think i can date you anymore. I'm sorry, but I just can't lie to myself or you, and honestly i think I started to fall for Nico. I don't want to hurt you, but-"

Annabeth laughs and smiles. "It's okay, Percy, lately, I haven't felt like that either. But, hey, don't worry, you're still my best friend too okay?"

She stands up and pushes me out the door right before she closes it shes says "Now, go get your ghost king"

I decide to go to Jason's. He's gotten the closest to Nico so.. He might be of use.

I walk to his cabin and knock on his door. Jason answers and looks at me with distaste.

"What are you doing here Percy?"

I rub the back of my neck and say "Well, i uh came to ask you about..Nico"

He looks at me glaring and says "Haven't you hurt him enough?" And he slams the door.

"I'm sorry" I whisper to the door and i run to my cabin.

Once i'm inside, i lock my cabin door and go to the bathroom.

I reach under the sink and grab my box of blades. How long did this start? I try to think. It was about the time when my mom married Stinky Gabe and he made me feel so worthless.

I roll up my jacket sleeve. I stare at the blade.

I play the same game i always play.

If someone…..i won't cut today. Today the game is, If some Knocks on my door i won't cut today.

I count to 10.

1….

2….

3….

4…..

5…..

6…..

7…..

8….

9…

10….

I press the blade down on my wrist and make a new scar.

 _I hurt Nico._ Another cut

 _I couldn't save bob._ Another cut

 _I couldn't save bianca._ Another cut.

 _I did something to Jason, i don't what but i obviously did something._ Another cut.

I put my blade back in the box and put it away. I get up and go sit on my bed. I close my eyes and try to get rid of my thoughts. I can't they keep coming back.

I lay down, tears streaming down my face. I grab my mp3 player from my dresser

{Leo made it monster proof}. I click the first song that's one my playlist. It's _Halo by Starset_.

Listening to the song i slowly fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Everybody, put up your hands Say: "I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"

Feel the beat now, if you've got nothing left Say: "I don't wanna be in love,I don't wanna be in love"

Back it up now, you've got a reason to live Say: "I don't wanna be in love,I don't wanna be in love"

Feelin' good now, don't be afraid to get down Say: "I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"

* * *

 _Percy couldn't say he was in love with Nico yet. But he was close. All that time they spent together after the war. The swimming, the walks in the forest, eating together at the dining pavilion. He loved all the moments but one stood out in his mind. Nico, Percy and Clarisse were in the arena. Clarisse had challenged Percy. When they were fighting Clarisse stabbed him in the was pretty deep. Percy blacked out, but when he woke, he heard rumors of Nico getting back at Clarisse. That's when his feelings first showed for the Raven-haired boy._

 _Nico could say he was in love with Percy. He had been for 5 almost 6 years._

 _He just couldn't say that he deserved him. When Clarisse stabbed Percy in the knee. All Nico saw was a dark, angry rage. He waited until Percy was carried out by the apollo Campers._

 _Then as she was gloating about beating the savior of Olympus, Nico emitted the shadows and the used them to not only lift her up but also hang her upside down from a roof. The shadows kept her there for a few seconds, then dropped her. And he gave her nightmares. That's when his feeling for the Brunette resurfaced._

 **Nico's Pov**

After ending the conversation with Jason, i layed down on my bed. The tears all of a sudden just started flowing. They wouldn't stop. I wish i didn't like him. It would be so much easier if i didn't. We could just be normal friends. But now we can't. I kissed him.

What is wrong with me?

I felt a blanket of melancholy fall down on me.I knew, in retrospect we would never, ever, be together. So I don't understand why my heart on such a fixation on him. I just couldn't get Percy out of my head maugre that it caused me so much pain.

All that i really want, is my sister.

I don't blame him anymore. I tried to, but i couldn't. So that was when I left camp. I went to Italy. I learned my native tongue and tried to track down my birth, my sister's birth, and my mom's death. But the place that kept all birth and death records burned a few years back the records were lost in that fire.

So i came back here and eventually i was accepted by my small group of friends.

But i may have just lost a friend. There's no doubt he hates me. What if he told annabeth?

What if she goes around a tells everyone?

I close my eyes and try to forget about that. Finally i fall asleep. As i sleep i start out dreaming about be back at the lake. Percy's there sitting on the dock I try to swim to him, but something pulls me down. I try to call out to him, but i just Swallow water. He laughs and Annabeth comes walking to him and kisses him. After i just sink into the water, not caring anymore.I scream once more and wake up.

I sit up and open my eyes. When i do i see somebody sitting on my bed.

I rub the sleep out of my eyes and he's still there.

"Percy?"


	4. Chapter 4

_A fallen angel, in the dark Never thought you'd fall so far,Fallen angel, close your eyes_

 _I won't let you fall tonight,Fallen angel._

 _You do it all for my own protection,You make me feel like I'll be okay._

 _Still I have so many questions,_

* * *

 _Percy had question to ask Nico. So many. He didn't understand how Nico saw him as a hero. He had let so many people people die. He left Bob, he left calypso, he got Nico's SISTER killed for gods sakes. And yet after that the boy still liked him. He didn't understand why._

 _Nico had questions to ask Percy. Why did he stick around for so long? Why did he keep trying to be his friend? He wasn't a hero, he wasn't special. And yet the boy stuck around. He didn't understand why_

 **Percy** **Pov**

I knocked on Nico's door. There was no answer but i could hear screams and violent sobbing.I come into his cabin and go over to his bed. I try to wake him up , but he wouldn't. I heard him sob out my name and he sounded like he was in so much pain.

I try to wake him once more, shaking him. He finally wakes up and opens his eyes sitting up. He rubs his eyes and looks at me again, as if when he saw me it was just an illusion. "Percy?"

I smile a little and ask " Are you okay? You were screaming and i-"

There are tears in his eyes and he looks so much like that 10-year old, i had to tell that his sister was dead. I scoop him up and hug him tight. He makes little sounds of whimpers and muffled cries. I rub circles on his back until he stops. He sits up and looks at me. "Why, why are you here? I thought you would have hated me, after I- after I kissed you."

I frown and look at him " Why would I hate you?"

He looks down at his hands and chuckles dryly " I kissed you. You have a girlfriend. You don't even like me that."

I grab his face and rest my forehead on his. " I don't hate you, i could never hate, I don't have a girlfriend, not anymore. And besides, who said i didn't like you like?"

I lean down and kisses him gently. He kisses back and I pull him closer. He wraps his arms around my neck and kisses me harder. I lick his lips and he parts his mouth. I explore his mouth as he pulls off my jacket. I don't think about until, He pulls away and gasp, saying " Percy, what happened, why would you..Percy?"

I look at my wrist and quickly hid them. I look at him and he's staring at me with a mixture of anger and sadness in his eye, waiting for an explanation.


	5. Chapter 5

_You were walking on the moon, now you're feeling low. What they said wasn't true, you're beautiful. Sticks and stones break your bones, I know what you're feeling_ _Words like those won't steal your glow, you're one in a million_

* * *

 **Nico's POV** "And besides, who said i didn't like you like?" He leans down and kisses me. I kiss him back and he pulls me closer. I wraps my arms around his neck and kisses him harder. He licks my lips and i part my mouth. He explores my mouth as i pull off his jacket. I look and down and notice his arms. I pull away and gasp, saying " Percy, what happened, why would you..Percy?" He looks down at his wrist and flips them over so i can't see them.

He looks at me and mumbles something "...Not good enough…." I gently grab his wrist and flip it over. He has scars going all up his arm. Some of them look newer. Like they wear just made. Some of them look a couple months old, at least. He sits there quietly, while i look at his arms. I look back at him and as a question is forming in my mind, he says "I'm sorry, you weren't supposed to find- No one was. I'm stupid-I-I'm sorry" He reaches to grab his jacket, but before he puts it on, I grab it from him.

"You're not stupid. You beautiful and smart, and one of the best people i know. And i'm glad i found out. I want to help you stop. Because you are going to stop right?" Percy looks down, avoiding my gaze. He nods slightly. I hand him his jacket back. He puts it on quickly. I grab his chin and make him look at me. I say quietly "First we are going to get ride of your blades. All of them. Now."

I grab his hand and pull him up out of my bed. I clasp his hand tighter. We walk outside and head towards his cabin. He opens his door and heads towards the bathroom. He opens up the cabinet and gets out a handful of blades. They all different sizes. He looks at them and then back at me. I gently take them out his hands and sit them out the counter. I look at him and he has tears in his eyes. I go over to him. I stand up on my tiptoes and kiss him.

I pull away and whisper against his ear "Its okay, it will all be okay"


End file.
